


We Miss You, Jack

by sapphicsnorlax



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/pseuds/sapphicsnorlax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jack's away in Australia having fun, the Achievement Hunter boys decide to remind him of what he's missing while he's a world away.</p>
<p>"This was either going to be one of those times that made him wonder what he was doing in his relationship or one that reminded him why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Miss You, Jack

When Jack checked his phone to find an email from Geoff with "We Miss You" in the subject line he willed the elevator up to his room to go faster. He'd arrived in Australia just a couple of days ago, but he missed his significant others: all five of them. When he saw that the email came with an attachment he decided to view it only once he was safely alone: coming from his boys it could be goddamn anything and at least if it was a horrible prank no one else would see his reaction. 

When the lift dinged at the 4th floor Jack stepped out and fought to keep himself from running to room 419. Sliding his key card with forced nonchalance, he slipped into his room and breathed a sigh of relief as he booted up his laptop. As he let the relative quiet of the hotel room engulf him he took of his shoes, freeing tired feet, and emptied his pockets of all the random crap he’d collected. The loud clatter of change against the wooden table almost made him jump when it disturbed the quiet calm. Sure, there was the hum of appliances, the muffled noises from the other guests, and the general ambiance of being in a busy city, but after living with Michael and Gavin those noises hardly registered in Jack’s ears.

"I'm going to miss the quiet when I leave," he tried to convince himself as he stripped down to his boxers. He’d been in a flurry of activity all day as he hung out with friends and fans late into the night. It had been fun and Jack was excited to do a little more before he hopped on the plane home, but right now all he wanted was to see what the others had sent him and fall deeply into sleep. As soon as the laptop was booted up he pulled it onto the bed, climbed under the covers, and opened his e-mail. The attachment turned out to be a video, which made the bearded man equal parts excited and nervous. This was either going to be one of those times that made him wonder what he was doing in his relationship or one that reminded him why. Steeling himself with a deep inhale, Jack opened the file.

The video started with Ryan's voice. "-ere. I'm recording now." As the video kicked in Jack easily recognized the Achievement Hunter office. The camera must have been right on the far wall because Jack had a commanding view of the entire room. Michael sat at his desk and seemed to be finishing up some editing from the way he was muttering to himself. Gavin was beside him, setting up a little handheld camera. Geoff and Ray sat facing each other on the couch, Geoff’s hand resting on his knee and Ray leaning in to hear whatever Geoff was whispering. The older man had a sober expression as he asked something too quiet for Jack to pick up, but Ray answered with an exaggerated grin and nod that were apparently satisfactory. They earned him a playful nudge from Geoff as he got up and looked to the other two lads.

"Audio looks good. How's the Gavcam?"

"Ready to go. C'mon Michael!" Gavin pulled Michael's headphones off his head and earned himself a swat for it, but Michael was smiling when he stood up. Jack laughed quietly to himself. All five men seemed to be alive and in high spirits, at least.  
Ryan turned to face the camera, a mic in his hand. "Jack," he intoned, doing his nearly imperceivable impression of his voice double, "This is your conscience." The bearded ginger rolled his eyes as Geoff and Michael laughed in the video. "No, but seriously, we miss you already. I was worried you might have too much fun in Australia and forget all about us, so Geoff said we should send you.something to remember us by." 

Jack wanted to tell them how stupid they must be to even joke about him forgetting them, for better or for worse. Didn’t they know how uncomfortable it was for him to curl up in a strange bed with no one’s body pressing against his? Did they not realize how much he hated fielding awkward relationship questions all on his own? The people here that worked with Rooster Teeth were as much help as they could be and the fans were for the most part some of the nicest people he could hope to meet, but it wasn’t the same on his own. Jack had missed his boyfriends the second he’d shuffled onto his early flight from Austin and hadn’t stopped for a second.

As Ryan moved out of the shot to put the mic away somewhere beside the camera, Jack caught a clear look at the clock on the wall. There wasn’t enough sunlight leaking in for it to be almost noon, but why would all five of them be at work at 11:45 at night? It was nothing unusual for one or two of them to work late, but there had to be a special reason for all five to be at the office near midnight. Why couldn’t the idiots have just recorded during the day? 

Jack quickly got his answer. As Ray stood up from the couch, Geoff grabbed him from behind with one large hand on each hip and held him close while Michael lunged forward and grabbed at Ray's shirt so he could tug it over his head. The Puerto Rican's glasses clattered to the ground in the scramble and Geoff caused Geoff to address the third lad still fiddling with his camera. "Gavin, make yourself useful." Geoff's order brought Gavin from his work and quickly had him kneeling at Ray's feet to grab his glasses and set them aside before pulling down Ray's shorts. The younger man tried to thrust forward and smack Gavin playfully with his soft dick, but Geoff dug his fingers in and stilled him. "Don't be more of an insufferable prick than you can help."

"What, so my face is good enough for Gavin's schlong but his isn't for mine? Wow Geoff. I never thought you'd turn out to be a racist."

Geoff glanced towards the camera with a long-suffering expression. "You left Ryan and I outnumbered, asshole."

"Don't even pretend to complain," Jack quietly scolded the man in the video. He might have said more about Geoff trying to put himself on a tier of maturity above the lads, but Gavin had pulled off Ray's boxers now and Ryan popped in from off-screen without the clothes he'd formerly been wearing. Jack took the opportunity to stare at Ryan’s ass and found his blood starting to move towards his groin. Once Ryan reached the others he stood beside Ray, offering his profile to the camera and making Jack wish he could be there to grab his ass and kiss all the spots on his collarbone that turned him into a puddle of need. As soon as Geoff let go of Ray the younger man fell eagerly to his knees (thinking of the heavy impact of knees on thin carpet made Jack wince) and took Ryan's cock in his hands. He began by pumping the blond in a teasingly slow rhythm that had Jack reaching for his own forming erection and palming it through his underwear while he imagined the touch belonging to Ray. The sound of Ryan sighing at the touch and quietly offering encouragement did nothing to help matters.

Jack was so preoccupied with the two that he was surprised to hear Michael speak up and notice that Gavin had started working his own jeans off. "Fuck, Gavin, stuff it back in. Let Geoff go next. Have some fucking respect."

Geoff shrugged it off. "It's fine Michael. You guys go ahead."

Gavin looked over at Michael, clearly seeking a truce. "Team Nice Dynamite?"

"Fuck yeah, dude. Come here and let me strip you like a clearance rack at Walmart.” Gavin rolled his eyes, but stepped forward and slipped his hands under Michael's shirt, roaming up to play with his infamously sensitive nipples. As the two of them teased and stripped each other, Jack's gaze wandered between them and Ryan. The blond's cock was fully hard now and Ray was fisting it slowly, barely ghosting his thumb over the tip while he stole glances at the other two lads. Ray's own dick was starting to get visibly harder, but he did nothing to remedy the situation.

Michael’s back arched sharply as Gavin leaned in and teased the dark nubs on his chest with his tongue. Gavin had slept with women who didn’t enjoy having their nipples played with as much as Michael did and his reactions were endlessly satisfying. Gavin took the bud gingerly between his teeth, careful as he was with nothing but his Phantom Flex, and pulled lightly. Michael dug his fingers into Gavin’s shoulders, leaving red marks that would become bruises tomorrow. Gavin pulled away with a grin and guided the shorter man to Ray, who eagerly brought up the hand not stroking Ryan to tease his thumb across Michael's slit. The redhead's legs shook at the contact and he breathed out a shaky, "Fuck Ray."

"Eventually," Geoff promised as he retrieved the camera from Gavin's desk and handed it to the Brit. Once Gavin had it settled in his hand the view of Jack's video changed.

Instead of looking at the entire group, the shot now focused on Ray's face. His expression was softened by his arousal, but he still managed a cocky grin before he leaned forward and slowly lapped the head of Gavin’s cock, giving Jack the perfect show.  
"F-fucking shit." Jack shuddered as he reached into his underwear and freed his dick, teasing his thumb over the slit and spreading the precum that had formed. In the video Ray seemed to be looking straight at him and it was too easy to imagine Ray's hot mouth engulfing his head and giving it the same teasing suck he was giving Gavin’s. When Ray promptly deep throated the brunette and the camera shook, Jack felt himself twitch in his hand.

All too soon Ray pulled back and Gavin's cock glistened as it bobbed free. The Brit whined. "Be a friend, Ray," he urged as the dark-haired man grinned and shook his head. Instead of giving Gavin the attention he wanted, Ray turned to trail his tongue from Ryan's base to his head, making the older man groan low in his throat and mutter, "Holy shit, Ray."

The view panned out again and Jack could see the whole group. Ryan's face was pink and his eyes were half closed. Geoff had wandered back behind Ray and had taken his own shirt off. The hard-on in his jeans was obvious as he watched the other four, but he made no move to act on it and occupied himself by occasionally crouching down and kissing Ray’s head or sneaking behind Ryan and trailing his tongue along the shell of the blond's ear. Gavin had given up on whining at Ray and looked.conspiratorially at the boy beside him. "Help me out, Michael?"

"With pleasure." Michael reached out to thread his fingers in Ray's hair and pulled him back towards Gavin, who was lazily pumping himself. Ray shuddered at Michael's manhandling and Jack slowed his hand to tease himself; he’d watched Michael and Ray go at it before and had thoroughly enjoyed the show. Michael seemed to.remember. "Come on, Ray. Show Jack what he's missing without his cock in your mouth." Even in the video it was obvious how much Ray was affected by the words. Geoff and Gavin had both thought talking dirty was too ridiculous to ever be sexy until they saw the effect it had on him. Gavin still felt too awkward to participate in it regularly, but Geoff claimed to have made Ray jizz his pants just by talking dirty in his ear. Jack wasn’t inclined to believe it until he’d realized Ray adamantly never talked about it.

The view switched again to the camera in Gavin's hand and Jack was treated to watching Michael push Ray's head down Gavin's cock until his nose was buried in sandy brown pubes. Ray swallowed around the length in his throat and Gavin inhaled sharply as he fought against making noise. Ray glanced up at the camera as Michael bobbed his head up and down. His brown eyes were unfocused now as he submitted to the control of his boyfriends, but Jack noticed him begin to jack Michael and Ryan off faster as a bead of precum began to form on his own dick.

Jack himself was jerking off in earnest as the view widened and revealed that Geoff had stripped completely now and held a bottle of lube. He got on his knees behind Ray and began to work lubed fingers into him quickly. When he decided Ray was prepared enough he spread lube on himself before repositioning the younger man and guiding himself inside. Ray, with his head held on the tip of Gavin's dick by Michael, moaned and Gavin bucked forward harshly and thrust his entire length into Ray's throat. The Puerto Rican started pumping Michael and Ryan harder as Geoff began to thrust faster and with enough force to jostle the smaller man.

"Jesus Christ Ray, you fucking cockslut. You've got four dicks and you probably wish you could have a fifth, don't you?" Michael’s voice was getting higher and Jack knew he was close.

Ray nodded as Michael pulled him off Gavin’s length and let him speak. "Yeah. No homo, though." Michael laughed shakily and let him go, earning him a kiss on the head of his cock and a twist of Ray’s wrist that had him shuddering..  
"Shit," Ryan muttered and Jack suddenly realized the blond's legs looked ready to give out from the strain of holding back his orgasm. Michael noticed too and moved so he stood behind him. 

"Come on, Rye Bread. Do it." Ray used the hand that had been working Michael to jerk Gavin and faced Ryan with unabashed eagerness. “Fucking use him, just like he wants.” That did it. Ryan hissed as he came, white spurts landing haphazardly on Ray’s face, arm, and hand. The little bastard even managed to catch some on his tongue and made sure to show Ryan before he swallowed it. He ran his hand once more over Ryan’s now-oversensitized cock and caused him to buck before he let himself all but land on the couch and join Jack in watching the show.

With a hand free, Ray beckoned Michael close again and took his head in his mouth, working it with his tongue while his fist closed around the rest of Michael’s cock and began to pump quickly. “Shit,” Michael whined, reaching out and steadying himself on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin smirked as he moved closer and reached down to lick teasingly at Michael’s nipples. “Holy fucking christ.” Michael focused on the feeling of the two men touching him and watched Geoff ramming himself into Ray, occasionally kissing down his spine and muttering praise and encouragement. With all the simulation it was hardly any time before Michael choked out a warning and came. As with Ryan, Ray let Michael’s jizz shoot onto his face, some getting in his hair and a particularly long strand falling on his chest. The sight of it had Jack forcing himself to slow down. He wanted to last until the end, but the other five were certainly testing him.

With two men left, things changed. Geoff pulled out of Ray, who groaned at the sudden loss before being bent over the arm off the couch. Gavin knelt on the cushion nearest the arm while Geoff took his place behind Ray and spread his cheeks, causing the hispanic boy to moan and try to thrust back as the cold air teased his hole. In tandem the older man pushed into Ray’s ass and Gavin pulled Ray’s mouth onto his dick. Now in a better position, Geoff managed to shake the couch as he thrust into his boy and allow Gavin to fuck Ray’s face. It also allowed them to make eye contact, which got them riled up immediately.

“Come on Gav. That mouth’s gotta feel pretty good. Bet you’re ready to cum.”

“Yeah, and you in that tight arse? You don’t have the endurance you used to.”

“Oh man, this shit’s on now.” Michael bounced to attention in his chair.

Ray moaned around Gavin’s cock, holding back a frustrated whine as his erection was rubbed mercilessly against the couch. Always one to help Gavin lose a bet, he began to swallow around Gavin and let himself moan deeply to send vibrations straight from his dick to his spine. As he thought, it was only a matter of time before the Brit pulled back and shot his load onto Ray. Most of the spunk flew onto Ray’s hair and stood out sharply against the black, but some joined Michael and Ryan’s cum on his face. Just to rub it in, Ray cleaned off Gavin thoroughly and grinned up at him as he panted and began to fall forward before Ryan gently pulled him back into an embrace.

With Gavin done, Geoff reached around and finally wrapped a hand around Ray’s cock. Sensing the end, Jack let go of his own restraint and pumped himself hard. All pretense was thrown and Ray nearly cried out at the relief. Geoff hardly had the chance to work up a rhythm before Ray spent himself on the white of the couch. Geoff gently pulled out and began to jerk himself off as Ray weakly got himself off the couch and stumbled onto his knees again. Just the sight of Ray kneeling in front of someone’s hard dick, covered in cum and eager for more, and Jack was stifling his noises as he reached his orgasm. Geoff followed suit and came mostly into Ray’s mouth. Ray swallowed obediently, licking the dribble around his mouth before letting his forehead fall against Geoff’s thigh. Geoff rested a hand on his boyfriend’s head, stroking his hair lovingly while also viciously working in the half-dried spunk.

“Now we have to clean him up,” Ryan reminded them as he rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder. The other men groaned at the thought of doing anything but curling up together and nodding off, but Geoff looked up at the camera with a tired smile.  
“Wish you were here.”

“Come home, Jack,” Michael added.

“It’s not the same without you.” Ryan’s addition was said with a sad smile.

“Geoff’s a right arsehole when you’re gone.” Said man was too tired to pretend to be offended, but Gavin ducked farther into Ryan’s hold anyways.

Ray looked towards the camera again, his chest moving rapidly up and down and his eyes nearly closed. “Love you,” he muttered, just loud enough to be picked up by the audio. Jack closed the video before grabbing for his phone with his clean hand.

_You guys are dicks. Love you too. Can’t wait to cum home._

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a bunch of thepackwantsthed's excellent AH OT6 fics, I needed to try my hand. I highly recommend reading her stuff on her tumblr if you have any interest in the pairing.


End file.
